Somente Amigos?
by As Snapetes
Summary: Fernanda Porcel jura que sua relação com Severo Snape é apenas uma pura amizade. Será?
1. Chapter 1

_**Feliz Aniversário (muito) atrasado, Fer!**_  
**Título: **Somente amigos?  
**Autora:** Várias - veja abaixo  
**shipper**: Severus/???  
**Resumo:** Fernanda Porcel jura que sua relação com Severo Snape é apenas uma pura amizade. Será???  
**Disclaimer:** Qualquer personagem conhecido foi criado por J. K. Rowling, esta história é apenas resultado de um bando de loucas que se encontram casualmente no MSN e não procuram nenhum lucro com isso.  
**Capa:** Art by **claurabelo** & Lu - (Link no nosso profile)

**Capítulo 1** – **Magalud**

Severus Snape assinou com grande satisfação os comentários ácidos e mordazes para um Gryffindor merecedor de um D. A tinta vermelha escorreu como veneno da pena, e o professor desfrutou do prazer de colocar o cabeça-oca no seu devido lugar.

Ele recolheu as redações do quinto ano, e ouviu a batida à porta. Bem na hora, pensou.

- Entre!

- Boa noite, professor – disse a recém-chegada. – Atrapalho?

- Claro que não, Srta. Porcel. Por favor, sente-se.

- Obrigada. – Ela obedeceu, ajeitando as vestes de um azul profundo que Severus achou de muito bom gosto. – Muito trabalho?

- Corrigindo redações. – Ele se dirigiu a um pequeno armário. – Poderia jurar que estes alunos estão em constante processo de emburrecimento acelerado a cada ano. Acredite, sua visita é um refresco nesse mar de mediocridades.

- Refresco? Trabalhar numa pesquisa de polimerização de materiais botânicos com catalisadores mágicos é refresco?

- Com certeza, senhorita.

Fernanda Porcel sorriu. Como poucas pessoas podiam perceber a ironia e a sutileza nos gestos do mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. Ela era sortuda em chamá-la de amigo. Fazia algum tempo que eles estavam envolvidos numa pesquisa de polímeros mágicos que poderiam ter importantes propriedades para poções. Cadeias poliméricas obtidas a partir de componentes mágicos poderiam vir a ser o equivalente à pesquisa Muggle com células-tronco. Guardadas as devidas proporções, claro.

A moça tímida e modos doces de Ravenclaw, que detinha as mais altas notas de Hogwarts naquele milênio, trabalhava na pesquisa com esses materiais. Portanto, tinha sido natural que o mestre de Poções mais requisitado da Grã-Bretanha a chamasse para estudar avanços com componentes de poções. O objetivo comum dos dois era bem concreto: ajudar a condição crônica de um dos professores.

O dito professor logo bateu à porta e foi admitido.

- Boa-noite, Severus. Cheguei cedo?

- Em absoluto, Lupin. A Srta. Porcel já está no castelo.

O professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas sorriu para a moça:

- Fernanda, boa-noite. Encantadora como sempre.

- Você é muito bondoso, Remus.

Severus olhou a interação da moça com o lobisomem e conjurou uma garrafa azul e duas taças de cristal. Serviu uma e ofereceu:

- Vinho, Srta?

- Obrigada, professor.

Severus serviu outra taça e bebericou.

- Severus – Remus parecia um tanto incomodado. – Onde está sua educação? Não vai me oferecer vinho?

- Só se fosse minha intenção vê-lo convulsionar no chão dos meus aposentos. Você vai tomar o Wolfsbane modificado daqui a alguns minutos, Lupin. A reação não será nada agradável, acredite. – Severus se virou para Fernanda. – Podemos passar ao laboratório, então?

- Excelente. Vou levar minha taça. Então conseguiu preparar a poção?

Severus ia andando e explicando:

- Quase, as polimerizações por adição são normalmente conduzidas na presença de catalisadores, os quais, em certos casos, exercem controle sobre detalhes estruturais que têm efeitos importantes nas propriedades do polímero. Esses catalisadores mágicos realmente podem fazer toda a diferença no caso das moléculas do acônito.

- Entendo o que quer dizer – disse a moça. – A abordagem é inédita. Mas foi possível trabalhar com cadeias regulares?

- Acho que não. Como as cadeias poliméricas são normalmente formadas pela união de um número aleatório de moléculas de monômeros, os polímeros não são constituídos de cadeias do mesmo tamanho.

Remus suspirou:

- Vocês estão falando grego para mim.

Fernanda sorriu:

- Estamos tentando facilitar sua vida, Remus.

- Claro – Ele deu uma risadinha. – E essas visitas quase diárias a Severus são só para falar de polímeros, moléculas e essas coisas, certo? Sei, sei.

O comentário fez Fernanda enrubescer, e Severus franziu o cenho:

- O que está insinuando, Lupin?

- Nada, nada... – Ele mal escondia o sorrisinho.

- Você me parece extremamente bem-humorado para estar tão perto da lua cheia.

- O problema é que ninguém acredita que vocês sejam apenas amigos.

- Isso é absurdo! Insultuoso! – Severus parecia nervoso. – Sem mencionar que é um desrespeito à moça! Você vai parar imediatamente com essas insinuações, Lupin!

- Professor, por favor – tentou conciliar Fernanda.

O lobisomem deu de ombros:

- Posso até parar, mas não fui eu quem começou com essas insinuações. Toda Hogwarts acha que vocês dois... bem...

Fernanda se espantou:

- Toda?

Severus explodiu:

- Isso é coisa de Albus! Tenho certeza de que aqui tem o dedo do bode velho nisso!

- Bom, mas ele não é o único – garantiu Remus. – Minerva também acha, Flitwick jura de pé junto, Madame Pomfrey também. Até madame Pince comentou. Sem mencionar Sibila, que afirma já ter visto isso há muito tempo.

- Já chega! – A ira do Mestre de Poções estava chegando ao máximo. – Vou resolver isso agora mesmo! Vamos, Senhorita!

Pegou Fernanda pela mão e arrastou-a para fora. Assustada, a moça indagou:

- Severus! Para onde vamos?

- Ver Albus! Quero ver se ele terá coragem de me dizer essas sandices face a face!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2** – **Roxane Norris**

Snape fitava o diretor, os olhos negros cintilantes parados sobre a figura de barbas prateadas. Albus Dumbledore, acariciava a Fênix com as costas das mãos, em sua calma de sempre, olhando sobre os oclinhos meia-lua para os dois.

– A julgar pela sua entrada intempestiva em meu escritório – disse bondosamente –, devo crer que há algo de muito errado ocorrendo no castelo. – Olhando de um para outro, completou – Qual dos dois vai me contar?

– Não se fala de tolo, Albus – disse Snape estreitando seu olhar. – Você anda espalhando notícias infundadas a meu respeito e da Srta. Porcel aqui presente. Ainda não desistiu de me arrumar um compromisso?

– Professor, tenho certeza que o diretor não teve essa intenção – Fernanda tentou abrandar a ira do Mestre de Poções. – Foi um mal entendido, e como não somos mais crianças, podemos lidar com isso de outra forma.

– Não, Srta. Porcel. – Ele fitou os olhos azuis novamente. – Eu o conheço muito bem. Isso está virando seu passatempo principal, e vou colocar um ponto final nessa história hoje.

– Severus, não é uma questão minha ventilar notícias de romance dos meus professores, ou amigos – ele pigarreou –, contudo, ouso dizer que o estreitamento da amizade de vocês dois está levantando suspeitas. Afinal, você sempre manteve a fama de frio e cruel.

– Sei exatamente o que meus alunos pensam de mim, e pouco me importa – ele rosnou –, mas a Srta. Porcel não tem nada com isso.

– Eu não me lembro de ter me enfurecido com o comentário, professor – Fernanda falou baixo. – Na realidade, não me incomoda.

– Vê, Severus? – disse o diretor. – A Srta. Porcel não se importa, então, voltamos a você, que diz só se importar com ela... O que me faz acreditar que chegamos a um acordo, não?

– Sim – respondeu prontamente Fernanda.

– Não – disse Severus, seco.

– Acho melhor os dois irem descansar – ponderou Dumbledore – Estão trabalhando tempo demais na poção para o Lupin. Um descanso será bem apreciado por ambos.

– O senhor está certo, diretor. – Fernanda deu-lhe um sorriso amarelado. – Estamos muito cansados e precisamos de uma pausa no trabalho.

– Isso é um absurdo – Snape esbravejou. – Nunca estive tão bem e tão ciente de meus atos, senhorita.

– Vamos, professor. – Ela puxou-o pelo braço da mesma forma que Snape fizera com ela.

– Conversamos depois, Albus – ele sibilou crispando os lábios.

Snape passou à frente de Fernanda e saiu estrondosamente pela porta do escritório do diretor. Percorreram os corredores frios de volta às masmorras e logo chegaram à sala dele, Fernanda pôde sentir sua alma aquecer. Viu Snape deslizar até a mesa e se assustou ao vê-lo dar um soco sobre o tampo de madeira.

– Professor – disse suavemente. – Acho que deveria realmente descansar, eu posso cuidar de tudo.

– Não, Srta. Porcel – ele se virou olhando dentro da íris cor de mel. – O trabalho é um alimento para minha alma. Desculpe-me esse ato descontrolado, vamos voltar ao laboratório. Incomoda-se de continuar a poção?

– De jeito nenhum – ela rebateu. – Você melhor que ninguém sabe o quanto estou envolvida nesse trabalho. É o projeto da minha vida, e não costumo desistir de nada no meio do caminho. – Sorriu. – Vamos então?

– Gosto do seu compromisso com o trabalho, Srta. Porcel. – Os olhos pretos brilharam. – São poucos os que têm essa dedicação ao exercício contínuo do aprendizado. Admiro isso em você.

Sem saber exatamente o que ele pretendia com tal observação a seu respeito, já que Snape era pouco propenso a tais demonstrações de afeto, Fernanda se limitou a um leve assentimento de cabeça. Vendo que a deixara encabulada, ele tomou o caminho do laboratório, sendo seguido por ela.

Passaram a noite quase toda dedicando-se aos polímeros, mas a exaustão chegou aos poucos. Deixando seus reflexos mais lentos, a idéias confusas, embaçadas. Snape decidiu encerrar por aquele dia os trabalhos na Poção Wolfsbane. Fernanda ajudou-o a limpar o laboratório, e vendo tudo em ordem, voltaram à sala da masmorras.

– Boa noite, professor – disse colocando a capa por sobre os ombros. – Amanhã no mesmo horário?

– Se lhe for conveniente – ele a encarou, a resposta exigia outra.

– Por mim está bem, professor. – Fernanda tomou o caminho da porta finalizando – Até amanhã.

Snape a fitou demoradamente enquanto cruzava a sala e, com um gesto de varinha, destrancou a porta para que ela saísse. No instante seguinte repetiu o gesto, trancando-a novamente. Fernanda estacou e, virando-se lentamente, deu com Snape atrás de si. A figura do professor envolto em preto, tão próximo, a fez paralisar.

– Srta. Porcel. – O hálito morno aqueceu seu rosto. – Preciso lhe pedir que não leve em consideração minhas atitudes de hoje.

– E por que deveria? – a pergunta saiu num sussurro.

– Era exatamente essa postura que imaginei que fosse adotar – ele crispou os lábios. – Eu agradeço sua discrição.

– Eu admiro o homem por trás da máscara, professor. – Seus olhos sorriram. – E o respeito. Só isso.

– Obrigado por sua amizade, Srta. Porcel – sua voz adquirira um tom calmo, pouco peculiar a sua pessoa. Snape se surpreendeu ao dizer aquilo, mas era exatamente como se sentia.

Destrancou a porta uma vez mais e a viu sumir no corredor escuro. Deixou-se ficar ainda alguns instantes fitando a madeira escura que fechara atrás dela. Estava ficando louco, e velho. Amiga? Será que é isso mesmo que a Srta. Porcel representa em minha vida? – pensou. Lembrou do diretor, e sua sobrancelha arqueou.

Em seu apartamento no bairro trouxa da cidade, Fernanda estava confortavelmente mergulhada numa espuma de rosas brancas, imersa no calor de sua banheira e entregue às meditações do seu dia. Apontou a varinha para o som sobre o balcão do banheiro, a música trouxa começou a tocar, e ela fechou os olhos, afundando na água. Severus encheu seus pensamentos.

_Anytime you feel  
Like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love  
I'll help you be strong _

But you're so afraid to lose  
And baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world it's keeping us apart  
And I could be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now  
'Cause I could be the one to give you more

_**Chorus**__  
Anytime you need a love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right  
Anytime you need a love baby you're in my heart  
I could make it all right _

I look into your eyes  
And I feel it coming through  
I can't help but want you more than I want to  
So baby take our love your way  
Cast them all on me  
That's all I ever wanted was just to make you see

But I could be the one to heal you  
All that you've been searching for  
Just hold on to my love  
And baby let me give you more

_**Chorus**__  
Anytime you need a love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right  
Anytime you need a love baby you're in my heart  
I could make it all right _

Now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
'Cause baby I'm on fire  
And I'll be waiting right here  
You know my love is real

_**Chorus**__  
Anytime you need a love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right  
Anytime you need a love baby you're in my heart  
I could make it all right_  
( Anytime – Kelly Clarkson ) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3** – **Nandda**

Fernanda ainda se lembra da alegria que sentiu ao ser chamada para trabalhar com seu antigo professor, pois o admirava muito desde o tempo em que fora sua aluna. Ficava fascinada pela sua inteligência, pela sua precisão ao preparar poções, e conseguia até mesmo apreciar seu humor ácido. Nunca o considerou como o morcegão, assim como os demais alunos.

Por também ser uma pessoa reservada, ela compreendia o comportamento anti-social dele como uma forma de se defender de um mundo que não o via com bons olhos. E não conseguia deixar de se chatear com os comentários maldosos que às vezes escutava sobre ele. Conhecia o passado dele, mas não se importava; no fundo ela sabia que ele realmente não era um homem ruim.

E agora sentia-se orgulhosa por descobrir que ele a considera uma amiga, sabia que ele não tinha muitos, percebia que ele confiava em pouquíssimas pessoas, e ela desejava mostrar-se digna desta amizade, fazer com que ele saiba que pode contar com ela para qualquer coisa.

Mas hoje, mesmo que disfarçasse, não pode deixar se sentir perturbada ao saber que ela e Severus eram alvo de comentários entre os professores. Preocupou-se com a reação dele, mas o que mais a inquietou foi perceber o quanto isto mexeu com ela. Não pode deixar de questionar-se com a possibilidade de haver, no futuro, uma proximidade maior entre eles. Concluindo que o cansaço estava colocando idéias demais em sua cabeça, ela decidiu ir dormir.

Longe de onde Fernanda dormia, numa masmorra escura e fria, Severus permanecia acordado, seus pensamentos vagando em torno da jovem que, aos poucos, tornou-se sua amiga. Lembrou-se dos tempos em que ela fora sua aluna, em como era dedicada, sua vontade de aprender sempre mais, seu interesse genuíno pela sua matéria.

Mas não foram apenas os atrativos intelectuais da jovem que chamaram sua atenção. Seu jeito sereno e discreto o faz sentir-se bastante confortável na presença dela. A sua companhia é sempre agradável para ele, e descobrir mais sobre ela é sempre fascinante.

Para Severus, foi bastante fácil se acostumar a trabalhar com ela. Contemplava sua eficiência, sua praticidade e seu jeito prestativo. A presença dela é algo natural, nunca imposta; seu bom humor não é bobo e sempre torna o ambiente mais leve. Mas todo esse aspecto equilibrado não esconde sua personalidade marcante.

Ele já estava tão familiarizado com a presença constante dela que ficou realmente preocupado com os comentários a respeito deles, temeu a reação dela, que ela pudesse se chatear ou que isso a afastasse. Isso explica o porquê de ter se exaltado tanto, mas ao perceber que ela reagiu bem aos rumores, acalmou-se, e agora se sentia meio ridículo. E acabou concluindo que não seria ruim que tais boatos se tornassem reais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4** –** Mia Teixeira**

Na noite seguinte Fernanda aparatou fora dos portões de Hogwarts, um pouco mais cedo que o costumeiro. Precisava se inteirar das reações apresentadas por Lupin desde a véspera, quando ele tomara a poção experimental. A lua plena, inteira, brilhando no céu, indicava que o professor já deveria ter se recolhido. Severus se incumbira de acompanhar os novos efeitos, registrando todo o comportamento e sensações que o licantropo apresentasse, para as considerações na pesquisa.

A bruxa estava ansiosa, inquieta. Tentara não pensar muito em tudo que acontecera na noite anterior, mas não conseguira apaziguar a mente, calar a vozinha insistente que vez por outra, durante todo o dia, ria para ela, insinuava coisas desconexas, distraindo-a e a desconcentrando do trabalho sério que fazia. _Contenha-se, mulher_ – pensava; mas a cena surpreendente do Professor Snape se descontrolando, socando mesa, correndo atrás de "satisfações", tudo a deixava atônita.

Ainda surpresa com sua crescente e até então desconhecida esperança, atravessou os jardins e entrou no castelo. Uns poucos alunos ainda se espalhavam pelo Salão Principal, acabando suas sobremesas, conversando descontraídos. À mesa dos professores, dois ou três ainda permaneciam sentados. Severus já não estava mais lá.

Quando chegou às masmorras, foi recebida por um Snape calado, constrangido. Sempre que seus olhares se encontravam ele desviava os dele rápido, como pego em algo impróprio. Parecia a ela que Severus tentava falar-lhe algo o tempo todo.

Debateram as observações feitas em Lupin na véspera, quando Severus esteve com ele, anotando as reações. Corrigiram pontos importantes no estudo que faziam, experimentaram alterações na fórmula, combinaram prazos, esquemas, idéias. Mas a sombra e a lembrança dos acontecimentos da noite anterior pairavam no ar de forma densa, palpável, como o caldeirão fumegante que borbulhava sobre a mesa. Aquilo precisava ser revisto, sabiam.

Debruçados sobre a mesa do laboratório, lado a lado diante do trabalho esquecido, o silêncio pesava e consumia o ar furiosamente, acelerando pouco a pouco a respiração da moça.

Na sua percepção aguçada, Severus se conscientizava dos efeitos que a proximidade causava nos dois. O cheiro das ervas se espalhava suave pelo ar e mesclava as sensações que o perfume floral dela acordava em seus sentidos.

Crispando os lábios como a se repreender pela situação difícil em que se encontravam, Severus quebrou o silêncio. Sua voz, mais baixa que o usual, denunciava a importância com que o assunto se desenhava no seu íntimo.

– Vejo que ainda está constrangida, Srta. Porcel. Asseguro-lhe que o que ocorreu ontem também me constrangeu profundamente. Quero dizer... não gostaria que isso afetasse nosso trabalho... nossa parceria...

– Não se preocupe, Professor Sna... – ela o olhou de frente, próxima – Severus... Não se preocupe, não estou incomodada – corrigiu, enrubescendo ligeiramente, mas mantendo os olhares conectados.

Severus a encarava sério, semblante concentrado, decifrando verdades por trás das palavras, tentando encontrar entendimento e significado para sensações tão perturbadoras. Percebeu claramente que ela também sentia algo, os olhos dela brilhavam agitados. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que vira esse mesmo brilho.

Ela era uma menina reservada, quartanista de Hogwarts, quando ele chegou para seu primeiro ano como professor. Corvinal brilhante, dedicada, uma mente aguçada para a idade, esperta e ponderada. Era perfeita em Poções e nas outras disciplinas também, soubera nas reuniões dos professores. Diferente de Hermione Granger, que busca constantemente aprovação e exibe conhecimentos de forma fastidiosa, a jovem Porcel sempre se mantinha serena e controlada, deixando que seu desempenho brilhante nas tarefas e avaliações falasse por ela.

A primeira vez que encontrara aqueles olhos de mel ele estava tenso, pressionado por expectativas constantes, suas mesmo e dos demais, por causa da sua pouca idade para lecionar num colégio tão renomado, e por um passado que ele temia desesperadamente que se revelasse de alguma forma, em suas atitudes ou palavras.

Mantinha-se resguardado do contato mais direto com quem quer que fosse; principalmente, não permitia qualquer aproximação com alunos. Percebia os olhares mordazes dos professores, crianças e jovens da escola, questionando intimamente sua competência, sua legitimidade no cargo, cobrando resultados docentes práticos, claros e objetivos. E autoridade. Sentia-se testado todos os dias.

Numa das vezes em particular, após uma longa noite de atuação ao lado das sombras a mando de Dumbledore, a aula de Poções transcorreu pesada demais, cansativa e tensa. A dor queimante na marca gravada em seu antebraço ainda subsistia pela manhã, estragando seu péssimo humor de vez. Lembrou-se de que correra a vista pela turma, após as explicações dadas sobre determinado trabalho, esperando as reações. Mantinham-se indiferentes à sua presença, ignorando qualquer tentativa que ele fizesse para se impor na sala. Mal o ouviam. Desconsideravam-no e o hostilizavam abertamente. Sentia-se cansado, esgotado, pronto para desistir de tudo, quando seus olhos encontraram os da garota mais ao fundo, observando-o atenta, com um semblante sereno, quase feliz. Ela era uma menina, uma adolescente, e ele, apesar dos vinte e dois anos, sentia-se velho e infame demais para sequer pensar nos direitos que teria a qualquer felicidade. Mas lembrava-se claramente que aqueles olhos foram bálsamos para ele e se deixou embarcar numa cálida ilusão de que ele seria estimável, capaz de despertar o interesse e o afeto de alguém.

Constrangera-se deliciosamente na época, empertigara-se, enquanto um sorriso se desenhava mais claro naquele rosto meigo. A partir dali ele sempre contou, não só com a inteligência brilhante e vivaz dela, mas com o conforto de saber que alguém poderia admirá-lo um dia, mesmo que fosse só por amizade.

Alguns anos depois, quando se viu privado da suavidade daqueles primeiros laços de consideração e amizade, cedera de vez às sombras interiores, afundando mais e mais em seus tormentos e à solidão. Outros tantos jovens chegaram e partiram, mas sua memória estava atada às lembranças que o brilho daqueles olhos deixaram dentro dele.

Agora ela estava ali novamente à sua frente, sorriso e olhos brilhando para ele, tão perto, tão ao alcance da sua mão.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5** - **Sheyla**

E mais uma vez aquele conforto se fez presente em seu peito. Aquecendo-o de uma forma que há muito não sentia. Ela estava ali, à sua frente. Bastava esticar os dedos e tocá-la, certificar-se de que era real, tinha certeza que estava ali, que não era um sonho, mas... E se estragasse tudo, e se estivesse interpretando errado e deixando-se levar por fofocas e comentários maldosos?

Mas mesmo com toda hesitação em sua mente, suas mãos reagiram sem comando aparente... erguendo-se em direção ao rosto alvo numa caricia incerta... buscando confiança para aquela angustia que o consumia. Os segundos parecendo eternos à medida que ele a tocava, sentindo-a estremecer. Mas sem desviar o olhar. Ambos hesitavam, tentando compreender exatamente aonde queriam chegar.

E como que atraídos por uma força inexplicável, eles se aproximavam mais. Quem desviou o olhar primeiro? Não saberiam dizer... Mas ela fechou os olhos, quando sentiu o calor dos dedos longos dele deslizarem para sua nuca numa caricia delicada que a fez arrepiar. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar ao sentir o suspiro dela em seu rosto. Os lábios entreabertos, tão convidativos que ele não poderia mais resistir... Tomou-os como seus antes que a razão, ou ela, o impedisse.

O toque macio, os lábios quentes, a mão dele em sua nuca, a respiração forte em seu rosto... Ela sabia que não estava sonhando, sabia que tudo era tão real quanto poderia ser, porém mais que essa certeza havia uma duvida que gritava em sua mente. _"Mas somos apenas amigos... Não somos?"_ Mas seu coração agitado, acelerado como nunca estivera antes a impedia de definir a veracidade do pensamento, que a cada segundo era sufocado mais fundo em sua mente, ela só conseguia sentir o homem a sua frente. Seu amigo, ou talvez... muito mais que um amigo.

Apesar do tempo ter parado por séculos, o beijo terminou. E o olhar que trocaram mostrava o turbilhão de sentimento que os envolvia... Carinho, timidez, angustia, medo de terem tomado um caminho sem volta... Mas antes que pudessem falar qualquer coisa, alguém bateu à porta e entrou, trazendo-os de volta.

– Professor Snape, eu lhe trouxe os históricos e o último relatório médico que tenho sobre o Professor Lupin. – Ela parou pouco depois da porta, percebendo que havia interrompido algo. – Ah, desculpem, eu não deveria entrar assim. Interrompi alguma coisa? – A enfermeira agora observava os dois atentamente, sentindo que alguma coisa estava... errada. _"Esses dois... Alguma coisa existe entre eles, acho que Minerva tem toda razão quanto a isso!"_

Eles ainda estavam próximos um do outro e tentaram desesperadamente disfarçar o constrangimento da situação. Fernanda não conseguiu esconder o leve sorriso ao ver que Snape simplesmente não conseguiu esboçar qualquer reação diante da entrada repentina da enfermeira, sendo assim, ela obrigou-se a tomar a frente dele.

– Muito obrigada, Madame Pomfrey, estávamos realmente precisando de suas anotações. – Fernanda se levantou da cadeira e rapidamente estava junto à enfermeira, tomando-lhe os relatórios das mãos e examinando-os com interesse. — Acho que algumas serão de muita ajuda às modificações que pretendemos fazer na poção. Precisamos ser cuidadosos, principalmente no estágio em que nos encontramos. Qualquer erro pode colocar meses de trabalho a perder, e não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceria com o pobre do Professor Lupin.

Ela continuava a folhear as várias paginas do relatório em suas mãos enquanto Snape a observava. Ainda estava atônito com a situação e, principalmente, como ela se recuperara tão rápido, tomando conta da situação e tirando-lhes do embaraço do quase flagrante.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6** – **Gaby**.

Fernanda ainda podia sentir o seu rosto quente. Folheando o relatório, ela procurava cobrir o eventual rubor que vinha ao seu rosto todas as vezes em que ela pensava no que poderia ocorrer se Pomfrey tivesse adentrado àquela sala apenas alguns segundos mais cedo...

A sua frente, a voz aveludada de Severus ressoou:

– Obrigado, Madame Pomfrey. Você pode se retirar.

– Sim, claro, professor... Ah! Eu _juro_ que baterei mais forte antes de entrar, na próxima vez. Com licença.

Ambos paralisaram com o comentário cheio de malícias da enfermeira. Já podiam imaginar os comentários que circulariam no dia seguinte, caso ela decidisse comentar o que _quase_ vira. E o coração de Fernanda pareceu acelerar mais – muito embora ela pensasse que jamais o sentiria tão veloz quanto a minutos atrás. Mas o motivo não foi o comentário; na verdade, era a simples idéia de ficar novamente sozinha com Snape após o ocorrido que a fazia estremecer dos pés a cabeça.

Porém, foi inevitável ouvir os passos tímidos de Pomfrey e, em seguida, a porta se fechando.

_Estavam sozinhos_.

Um tanto incerta sobre o que fazer, Fernanda estendeu o relatório para Severus; seus olhos sempre presos no chão, para que não houvesse a menor possibilidade do seu olhar cruzar com o dele.

– Você realmente devia dar uma olhada nisso.

Lentamente, Snape pegou o relatório e folheou-o rápida e superficialmente. Porém não havia a menor possibilidade do professor se concentrar em suas pesquisas naquele momento: os seus pensamentos não conseguiam desviar-se da sensação dos lábios quentes e macios que há pouco foram dele... e que ainda estavam molhados pelo seu beijo.

E também não conseguia parar de pensar nas implicações que aquele ato poderia trazer.

Antes que conseguisse segurá-las, as palavras escaparam pela sua boca:

– Srta. Porcel, sobre o que aconteceu, eu queria...

– Nós somos amigos, Severus – Fernanda interrompeu. – Será melhor se nós simplesmente... _esquecermos_ o que acabou de acontecer, ok?

Snape reprimiu um suspiro desapontado e, com a sua usual máscara de indiferença, simplesmente disse:

– Essa era a minha proposta.

– Então... ao trabalho?

Fernanda respirou fundo e levantou o rosto, finalmente fazendo com que seu olhar se encontrasse com o de Severus. Forçou um tímido sorriso em seus lábios, desesperada para que ele acreditasse que tudo estava bem, que ela não fora atingida por aquele beijo... Mas ela jamais poderia ignorar as mãos trêmulas ou o doce sabor da boca dele, que ainda estava impregnado em seus lábios.

Mas não colocaria em xeque a difícil amizade que conquistara. Jamais.

E num incomum silêncio passou-se aquela noite de trabalho.

Mais tarde, em seus quartos, os dois se reviravam inquietos na cama. Passaram horas revivendo o beijo trocado naquela tarde noite, as lembranças ainda tão vivas... Houve horas que rezavam para que a tensão tão obviamente percebida por Madame Pomfrey não acabasse virando notícia, dando maior embasamento aos rumores que já circulavam pela Escola.

Mas aquela escola era Hogwarts... _E em Hogwarts nenhum segredo é mantido por muito tempo_...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7** – **Marie Verlaine**

Severus acordou com um humor pior que o normal. Estava acostumado a noites de insônia, nunca dormia mais que quatro horas por noite. No entanto, não cochilara nem por 5 minutos esta noite. A lembrança dos lábios quentes de Fernanda o impedia de dormir e, para completar, não tinha um frasco sequer de poção-para-dormir-sem-sonho, o que significava que teria que pedir a Pomona, o que só daria mais motivos para ela espalhar rumores por toda Hogwarts.

Passou pelos corredores carrancudo, tirando pontos de qualquer aluno que ousasse olhar em sua direção. Ao entrar no Salão Principal para tomar a sua tão merecida xícara de café, a expressão de Severus ficou ainda mais carrancuda, se é que isso era possível. Pomfrey e Minerva estavam sentadas lado a lado, cochichando, e ao vê-lo entrar, deram sorrisinhos esganiçados.

Se isso já não bastasse, a Srta Porcel havia corado levemente com os comentários das duas, fazendo com que alguns membros do corpo docente olhassem em direção a Severus desconfiados. Albus, por sua vez, sorria abertamente, claramente feliz em assistir de camarote todo o constrangimento pelo qual estava passando seu mestre de Poções.

Os poucos alunos mais perceptivos, que lançaram olhares curiosos ao mestre de Poções, foram respondidos com um olhar mordaz, prometedor de retaliação, que os fez engolir seco e voltar a atenção para a comida.

Severus caminhou até a mesa principal lentamente, balançando suas vestes com sua postura implacável, ainda mais assustador que o normal, desafiando alguém a falar alguma coisa. Mas isso não era suficiente para calar Albus.

- Severus, acredito que tenha dormido bem essa noite.

Minerva e Pomona deram mais risinhos esganiçados com o comentário nada inocente do diretor.

Um resmungo foi o único som que Severus emitiu. Achou melhor não responder diretamente. Qualquer coisa que dissesse, aquelas duas fofoqueiras deturpariam e, pelo que ele conhecia das duas, no fim da tarde toda Hogwarts acreditaria que ele e a Srta. Porcel estavam tendo um romance secreto nas masmorras.

Esse pensamento só levou a outros ainda mais perturbadores. A imagem da Srta. Porcel tomando uma taça de vinho enquanto descansava serenamente em seus braços, sentados de frente a lareira, conversando após um dia estressante de trabalho, invadiu sua mente. Seguida por outra deles dois trabalhando juntos frente ao caldeirão, a Srta Porcel olhando para ele sorrindo, feliz... Aqueles lábios rosados nos seus, o calor do corpo dela junto ao dele... Ela sentada em sua mesa...

Severus foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela pergunta maliciosa de Minerva:

– E você, Fernanda, aproveitou bem a noite?

Fernanda corou.

– Dormi bem, se é isso que você quer saber – Fernanda respondeu timidamente, também não estava gostando daquela situação.

– Meus jovens – Albus interrompeu o momento de tensão, dirigindo-se a Severus e Fernanda, mas não para aliviá-lo –, estou muito feliz por vocês estarem se dando tão bem. Sua presença faz muito bem ao Severus, Fernanda.

Fernanda corou ainda mais. Severus engasgou com o café, e Minerva e Pomfrey deram mais risinhos.

Fernanda precisava responder ao diretor, mas como? Como responder sem aumentar ainda mais as fofocas? Decidiu não responder diretamente, fazer apenas um comentário respeitoso, para ver se conseguia mudar o rumo da conversa.

– O Professor Snape é um excelente mestre de Poções, e é sempre uma honra poder trabalhar com ele.

– Com licença – Severus levantou-se bruscamente. Sua dor de cabeça habitual havia aumentado exponencialmente. Estava de saco cheio daquela conversinha idiota cheia de insinuações. Não gostava de se sentir constrangido, sem o controle da situação. Não devia nem ter descido para o café da manhã. Mas isso só aumentaria as fofocas. _Argh_... Não queria mais pensar nisso. Não podia dar um passo sem ser motivo de fofocas. E para piorar o seu dia, sua primeira aula era com Sonserina e Grifinória.

Percebendo a situação complicada em que Fernanda ficara, Lupin foi a seu socorro.

– Srta Porcel, será que você poderia me acompanhar até meu escritório? Eu gostaria de conversar sobre a poção.

– Claro – Fernanda respondeu aliviada, e seguiu Lupin para fora do Salão Principal.

– Na verdade, eu não tenho nada para falar sobre a poção – disse Lupin, já fora do Salão Principal.

– Obrigada. – foi a única resposta de Fernanda.

– Fernanda, eu não quero ser intrometido, mas...

– Nós somos bons amigos, Remus – Fernanda o interrompeu.

– Não tenho dúvidas disso, mas muitas vezes a amizade esconde sentimentos muito mais profundos.

– Não...

– Severus é um homem complicado. É óbvio que ele nutre sentimentos por vocês, mas ele é teimoso demais para admitir isso. Ele não se julga digno de uma pessoa como você.

– Isso é a maior besteira que já ouvi – Fernanda falou sem pensar e corou.

Remus sorriu.

– Não dê ouvidos ao que Severus diz, Fernanda. Quando se trata de sua vida pessoal, quase nunca o que ele diz é o que ele sente. Não se engane. – Lupin não esperou uma resposta. Virou-se e seguiu para sua sala de aula, deixando para trás uma Fernanda confusa com seus próprios sentimentos.

Ao fim do dia, Grifinória havia perdido 300 pontos, Cornival 100, Lufa-Lufa 250 e Sonserina 80, e os rumores do romance do professor de Poções havia se espalhado por todo o castelo. O pior é que Fernanda teria que encarar Severus aquela noite, depois de tanta confusão, e não sabia o que fazer.

**Capítulo 8** – **biaslytherin**

Severus estava no seu ápice de fúria com o diretor. Estava revoltado em saber que _todo o castelo_ estava fofocando sobre um possível romance entre ele e Fernanda.

BANG!!!

– ALVO!! FAÇA PARAR ESSES COMENTÁRIOS!!! A SRTA. PORCEL NÃO DEVE PASSAR POR ESSE TIPO DE FOFOCA! EU NÃO RESPONDO POR MIM SE ESSES COMENTÁRIOS CONTINUAREM AMANHÃ!!!!!

– Boa tarde para você também, Severus. Varinha de alcaçus? – o diretor o respondeu olhando por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua com um mínimo sorriso maroto nos lábios.

– NÃO!!!!!!! EU-QUERO-QUE-PARE-COM-OS-COMENTÁRIOS! – Severus andava de um lado para o outro da sala do diretor como um leão enjaulado, o que, em geral, não era um bom sinal vindo da parte do Mestre de Poções.

– Severus, você está se estressando à toa. Não! Deixe eu terminar, meu caro. – Alvo completou, impedindo que o homem à sua frente respondesse novamente. – E você sabe o que fazer para os comentários cessarem. A resposta é tão óbvia, tão simples.

– Qual é a resposta, Alvo?

– Pare e pense. Diga a si mesmo se estes comentários têm fundamento ou não. A própria Srta. Porcel disse que não se importa com os comentários. Você já parou e pensou por que ela não se importa?

Severus percebeu que somente ele estava se importando tanto com isso, Fernanda _realmente_ não se importava. Mas que raios isso significava?

– Severus, há um ditado trouxa que diz: _Quem cala, consente_ – Alvo lhe disse sem o olhar, pois estava tentando abrir um pacotinho de balinhas de limão.

– Alvo, dá pra parar de ficar comendo tanto doce? Qualquer velho trouxa na sua idade já estaria estrebuchando de diabetes com a quantidade de doces que você come por dia!

– Fugindo do assunto, meu jovem?

– Não estou fugindo de nada Alvo, NADA! É QUE..

– Severus, olhe para dentro do seu coração. Sim, eu sei que você tem um, não me venha com seu discurso, eu já o conheço de cor. Pare, analise o que você fez a noite passada. E não me olhe assim, eu sei o quanto posso ser intrometido para essas coisas, mas faço isso para o próprio bem dos meus amigos. Converse com ela, coloque as cartas na mesa e resolva essa situação.

– Você sabe o quanto eu odeio tocar nesse assunto.

– Mas continuar a gritar não vai resolver este assunto. Tenha uma boa tarde.

Severus saiu do escritório do diretor muito pior que imaginava. Não que ainda estivesse nervoso, mas agora que a raiva passara, ele compreendeu o que o velho bruxo queria lhe dizer. _Quem cala consente_. Então seria por esse motivo que ela não se importava com os comentários?

E ele? Ele se importava _realmente_ que falassem dele? Preocupava-se _verdadeiramente_ que especulassem sobre eles?

Precisava colocar um fim nessa dúvida. Precisava sanar aquele problema ou não conseguiria trabalhar tranqüilamente ao lado dela naquela noite. Havia uma série de experimentos que precisavam ser manuseados com atenção completa, pois de sua dedicação e extrema precisão de sua parte o resultado do experimento dependia. E as chances de uma melhora para os sintomas da licantropia dependiam não apenas de seus esforços, mas dos de Fernanda também. Afinal só chegaram até ali com a inteligência dela e a experiência dele no cozimento daquela poção.

Após o jantar, Fernanda desceu até as masmorras do mestre de Poções sem saber ao certo o que esperar do encontro daquela noite. O boato de que estavam tendo um caso havia se espalhado pelo castelo mais rápido que fogo em mato seco, e ela o conhecia muito bem para saber que ele deveria estar soltando fogo pela boca.

Chegou até a porta do escritório do Mestre de Poções. Bateu para anunciar a sua chegada.

– Entre – ela pôde ouvir quando a porta foi magicamente destrancada, e ela entrou, encontrando o Mestre sentado em sua cadeira de espaldar alto, em frente à várias colunas de redações dos alunos, a pena vermelha manchando outra redação com um generoso "D" .

Ela o encarou, e para sua surpresa, ele pousou a pena e a encarou de volta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 9** – **Bastetazazis**

Fernanda franziu a testa para a janela com o insistente _tec tec_ que ouvia no vidro enquanto iniciava seu lap top. Mas foi só olhar para a data no calendário que ela se deu conta do que se tratava. Abriu a janela correndo para que a enorme coruja preta entrasse sem que seus vizinhos trouxas estranhassem. Uma coruja daquela espécie estava muito longe de casa, não era nem um pouco comum no Brasil.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ela pegou o pergaminho trazido pela coruja de Severo. Já fazia cinco anos, e ele nunca esquecia.

Muita coisa acontecera desde aquele dia fatídico, véspera do seu aniversário, quando Madame Pomfrey quase flagrou o primeiro beijo entre os dois. Claro que Severo não conseguiu lidar facilmente com os boatos que encheram a escola no dia seguinte. Ele não era um homem fácil, ela também era um pouco cabeça dura – tinha que admitir –, e os dois não queriam arriscar a bela amizade que crescera enquanto trabalhavam juntos.

Mas como ela poderia esquecer aquele beijo? No momento que Fernanda entrou na sala do mestre de Poções, exatamente no dia do seu aniversário, ela sabia que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Aqueles olhos pretos profundos, que a faziam entender o que eram as famosas "borboletas na barriga" quando a encaravam – mas que ela não tinha coragem para admitir nem para si mesma – estavam fixos nela.

Aquele beijo, aqueles lábios... como ela poderia continuar seu trabalho com ele depois daquilo?

Mas ela o conhecia bem, depois dos boatos espalhados pelo castelo, se ele alguma vez pensou nela como uma mulher – uma mulher de verdade, não a ex-aluna e colega de pesquisas – agora ele enterraria isso para sempre. Não admitiria que Pomfrey provasse que seu boato era verdadeiro.

– Nós precisamos conversar – ele começou pausadamente –, Srta. Porcel.

– Sim – Fernanda avançou pela sala até a mesa dele. – Acho que descobri qual é o problema com a poção. Nós precisamos...

– Eu não estou falando da poção, Srta. Porcel – ele a interrompeu. – Fernanda...

– Professor, eu já lhe assegurei uma vez, não me importo com esses boatos. Mais uns dias e Dumbledore arranjará outro professor para procurar casamento e outros boatos aparecerão. Nós vamos rir disso um dia, tenho certeza – ela acrescentou com um sorriso torto.

– Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou com os olhos fixos nela. – Eu acho que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas, então – acrescentou sem conseguir disfarçar a decepção na voz. – Eu deveria ter me controlado.

Fernanda não acreditou no que viu. O odiado mestre de Poções, ex-Comensal da Morte, aquele homem que tantos consideravam frio e insensível, estava com o coração partido? Por causa dela?

Ela lembrou-se do beijo dele na noite anterior. Foi um beijo apaixonado, quente, correspondido. Eles jamais seriam amigos novamente depois daquele beijo. Então, talvez fosse a hora dela vencer sua timidez e abrir seu coração para o homem a sua frente.

Mas Fernanda não disse nada. Surpreendendo-se a si mesma, ela deu a volta na mesa que os separavam, parando à frente dele e inclinando-se para apoiar-se nos braços da cadeira que ele ocupava. Ele a olhou curioso, e ela o beijou. Sim, não havia palavras que traduzissem melhor que aquele beijo os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por seu antigo mestre de Poções.

Naquela noite, nenhum avanço foi feito quanto à formulação correta da poção que estudavam, nem na noite seguinte. Entretanto, Lupin parecia não se importar muito com isso. Ele e Dumbledore sempre sorriam quando encontravam os dois juntos. O tempo foi passando, os boatos esquecidos, e aquela paixão desenfreada foi se tornando em algo muito mais doce e significativo. Fernanda e Severo continuaram os estudos sobre o uso de polímeros naturais em poções e, ao final do ano letivo, obtiveram com sucesso uma poção que, se tomada às vésperas da lua cheia, evitava a transformação do lobisomem. Não era exatamente a cura para a licantropia, mas já era um avanço à Poção Mata-cão, e a prova definitiva que as teorias desenvolvidas pelos dois estavam corretas.

Discretos como sempre, os dois jamais admitiram seu relacionamento em público, mas Fernanda não se importava com isso. Seus momentos com Severo eram os mais felizes da sua vida, e não fazia a menor questão que os demais professores de Hogwarts se intrometessem nisso.

Infelizmente, quando anunciaram a eficiência da poção, o problema inerente do professor de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas foi descoberto, e Lupin foi obrigado a deixar a escola. No ano seguinte, Severo começou a sentir cada vez mais forte a presença da sua Marca Negra tatuada no braço, até que, no final do Torneio Tribuxo, o Lorde das Trevas renasceu com a ajuda de seus servos.

Fernanda ainda se lembrava do dia que recebera o pergaminho da Universidade Brasileira de Magia e Estudos Trouxas. Ela ficara tão animada com o convite para continuar seus estudos com polímeros mágicos numa instituição que buscava unir os conhecimentos trouxas e bruxos, que mal percebeu a feição preocupada quando encontrou Severo. Quando ele lhe confessou que acabara de se encontrar com o Lorde das Trevas em pessoa, e que deveria continuar seu trabalho como Comensal da Morte para garantir a própria vida e, ao mesmo tempo, servir de espião para a Ordem, Fernanda não pensou duas vezes para recusar o convite e permanecer ao lado dele. Mas Severo a proibiu. Insistiu que ela estaria a salvo em outro país enquanto a guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas não acabasse, e que preferia que ela vivesse a milhas de distância que vê-la transformada num alvo por causa dele.

Sem mais argumentos, ela aceitou a proposta do governo brasileiro, exigindo total acesso a rede Flu internacional, coisa que os Ministérios da Magia dos dois países aceitaram prontamente, tal era sua fama pelos seus trabalhos científicos.

A adaptação ao país tropical não foi fácil. Teve que aprender uma nova língua, acostumar-se ao clima mais quente e, para sua surpresa, descobriu que os bruxos brasileiros não tinham o costume de usar lareiras.

Mas aos poucos sua nova vida foi se mostrando cada vez melhor. Ela conseguiu permissão para que Severo usasse chaves de portal até seu novo apartamento no Brasil sempre que necessário, e ele arranjava as desculpas mais estapafúrdias para precisar visitá-la. Entretanto, eles passaram por momentos bastante complicados no ano passado. Severo foi visto lançando a _Avada Kedrava_ no corpo já envenenado de Dumbledore e passou meses escondido entre os Comensais da Morte. Fernanda ainda lembrava-se com um arrepio daqueles meses, quando esperava desesperadamente por notícias dele.

Mas felizmente, Lord Voldemort fora derrotado por Harry Potter, e Severo conseguiu provar sua inocência. Ele agora era visto como um herói na Inglaterra e foi indicado pela própria diretora substituta, a Profa. McGonagall, como o próximo Diretor de Hogwarts.

No Brasil, as pesquisas que Fernanda realizava na universidade meio trouxa, meio bruxa, estavam de vento em polpa. Ela estava próxima de conseguir a cura para a licantropia, e Lupin e Tonks estavam ansiosos por seus resultados e já haviam escolhido ela e Severo para os padrinhos de seus futuros filhos.

Mas e quanto a Fernanda e Severo? Bem, o Diretor de Hogwarts tinha muitos afazeres na escola bruxa, enquanto a Profa. Dra. Porcel mergulhava nas suas pesquisas na universidade brasileira. Parece triste? Não. Eles são bruxos. Bruxos com permissão especial para aparatações internacionais.

Muitos bruxos ingleses entendiam a reclusão do Diretor de Hogwarts e não especulavam sobre seu paradeiro nos finais de semana ou nas férias de verão. Por outro lado, as novas amigas brasileiras de Fernanda viviam tentando lhe arranjar um namorado. Mal elas sabiam que ela tinha encontrado sua verdadeira alma gêmea na figura de um mestre de Poções carrancudo, com um coração que muitas vezes fora ferido e que agora ela o curara.

Abrindo o pergaminho que recebera, Fernanda desistiu de iniciar seu computador. Suas amigas que a esperavam no MSN para lhe dar os parabéns teriam que esperar. Logo seu presente de aniversário estaria chegando e ela teria que dar total atenção a ele.


End file.
